La malédiction
by li xian-mei
Summary: Un malediction plane sur les decendant de Clow Reed. Qui est Morana la nouvelle voisine de Syaoran?
1. Le rêve de Sakura et la nouvelle voisine

Note de l'auteur : salut gang, ceci est mon premier fanfic alors soyer indulgent. CCS ne vous appartien pas.  
  
  
  
ZLa maledictionR   
Partie 1  
Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans un grand jardin chinois. Une délicieuse odeur de pivoine et de fleurs de cerisier flotait autour d'elle. " Quel magifique jardin ! ", pensa-t-elle en cuelliant une belle pivoine d'un rouge vif. " Syaoran aimerait être ici ", murmura-t-elle à l'intention de la fleur. Soudain elle entendit des bruits de pas dans les hautes herbes. Instinctivement, Sakura se cacha derrière le tronc d'un énorme cerisier.  
  
Alors une femme se laissa choir sur le sol. Et là, parmit le rouge, le rose et le blanc, elle se mit à pleurer. Sakura aurait voulu la consoler, mais elle était incapable de bouger. Elle se contanta d'observer la jeune femme. Elle était très grande avec des yeux si noir, si foncé qu'on ne pouvait distinguer sa pupille. Mais ce qui frappa la jeune maîtresse des cartes fut ses cheveux de rouge aussi vif que la pivoine qu'elle venait de cuellir. Sakura fut tiré de son épurdument par l'arriver d'une autre personne. Elle ne put s'empecher de posser une exclamation. Devant elle se tenait un homme de grand taille, avec de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux noisette, un visage long et étroit. " Clow Reed ", murmura Sakura. Le créateur des cartes de clow se tenait là, dans son rêve. Alors il parla : " Morana, s'il te plait, écoute-moi ! ", Clow prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.  
  
" Ne me touche pas ", cria la jeune femme en le repoussant. " Tu m'as trahie ", La tristesse se lisait dans les yeux du magicien. " Jamais je n'ai voulu te blesser, tu le sais. ", répondit doucement l'homme. " Alors pourquoi épouse-tu cette femme ? Moi qui te croyais quand tu disais m'aimer. Et voilà que tu épouses cette gose de riche. ", s'écria la femme. " Morana, je t'ai déjà expliqué la situation. Si je n'aurais pas été promit à Erika, tu serais déjà mienne. ", Soudainement la femme se leva. " Tu vas payer pour cela, Clow Reed. Non, VOUS allez payer pour ma peine d'amour, toi et tes desendants. Les cinq prochaines générations vous êtres maudit, que vos fils ne connaissent que peine et douleur. Ma vengence sera totale à la cinquième Génération. Cette génération aura un seul gaçon sur lequel je pourrais assouvir pleinement ma vengence. ", s'écria-t-elle avant de disparaître dans une gerbe de lumière. "Elle est une magicienne ", s'écria Sakura. Clow se tourna vers elle. " Tu es la seule qui puisse le protéger. Sa survie dépent de toi. Ton amour est la clé de la vie. Protège-le. ", ordonna le magicien. " Qui, qui doige protéger. ? ", cria Sakura. Mais déjà le magicien disparasait avec le jardin. Il pointa simplement la fleur qu'elle avait entre ses mains. " Non, revenez. Je ne comprends pas. Qui a besion de mon aide ? ",   
  
Alors le bruit strident d'une alrme se fit entendre apportent les dénière trace du rêve. Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Tous ce qu'elle vit fut un énorme figuere orange à quelque centimètre de la sienne. " Bien dormit ? ", lui demanda Kero. Sakura poussa un petit cri de surprise et recula. Le gardien en fit tout autant. " Kero ! ?! Tu m'as fait une de c'est peur. ", s'écria la jeune magicienne. " Et toi, cela te prend souvent d'hurler à la figure de gens ? ", répndit Kerobero "tu semblais avoir un sommeil agité, je voulais savoir ce qui n'allait pas. ", Sakura sourit à son ami. " Je faisais un rêve. ",  
  
Les yeux de Kero brilla. " Ah oui ! À quoi as-tu rêve ? ", Sakura détourna le regard. " J'ai rêvée…à Clow Reed. ", murmura-t-elle. Soudain elle réalisa qu'elle risquait d'être en retard pour l'école. " Pas de probleme, nous sommes samedi. Tu as surment oublier d'éteindre ton alrme. ", annonca Kero. Sakura avait la vague impression qu'elle oubliait quelquechose. " Alors tu disais que tu as revé a Clow Reed. ", demanda le gardien. Sakura hocha la tête. " Il discutait avec une jeune femme. Ils se disputaient, alors la femme a maudit Clow avant de disparaître. Après, il m'a demandé de protéger quelque, mais je ne sais pas qui. ", Le gardien fronça les sourcils. " Comment s'appelait la jeune femme ? ", Sakura tenta de se rappeller. " Mori…Mora… ", commenca-t-elle. "Morana ! ", s'écria Kerobero. La jeune maîtresse des cartes hocha de nouveau la tête. " Elle disait que les cinq prochaines générations seraient maudites… ", "et qu'elle assouvirait sa vengence sur le seul garçon de la cinquième génération. ", termina Kero d'un air sombre.  
  
Avant que Sakura puisse répondre, on cogna à sa porte. " Oui ? ", Fujitaka entra dans la chambre de sa fille. " Sakura, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu commence tes cours d'escrime avec Syaoran ? ", demanda-t-il. "HOE ! Je savais bien que j'oubliais quelquechose. ", s'ecria Sakura en se levant. " Syaoran va être furieux ", Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. " Ah plus tard Kero. ", dit-elle avant de fermer la porte. Le gardien soupira, Sakura ne changera jamais. Soudainement son attention fut attirer par quelque chose dans les couvertures. Il les tassa et découvri une magnifique pivoine rouge. " Quelle histoire! ", murmura Kerobero.  
[{[{[{[{[{[{  
Sakura sorti à l'exterieur et frisonna. Il était le 30 mars et il faisait encore froid. " Qu'est qui m'a pris de demander à Syaoran de me donner des cours de maniment d'épée? ", se demand-t-elle. En quelques minutes, elle fut arrivée au parc du Pingouin. Aucune trace de Syaoran. " Ouf! J'ai réussi. Je ne suis pas arriver en retard. ", soupira-t-elle. Soudain Sakura senti le froid du métal contre sa nuque. "Toujours aussi ponctuel, n'est pas, Sakura. ", tonna une voix dérrière elle. Doucement, la magicienne se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Ses yeux émeraude rencontra des yeux ambre. "Syaoran! Tu m'as fait une de ces peur ", s'ecria-t-elle sur un ton remplie de reproche. Le jeune magicien resta impénétrable. " Leçon numero1 : ne jamais laisser tomber sa garde. " Il baissa son épée. " Leçon numero2 : toujours arriver à l'heure pourses cours, sinon le maître en profite pour préparer des mauvais coups. " Syaoran lui fit un demi- sourire. " Alors, prête à commencer ? " demanda Li Syaoran. Sakura hocha la tête.  
  
Pendant près d'une heure, il lui fit faire des exercise simple avec une épée de bois balancé. Après, ils prient une pause. " Suis-je une bonne élève ? " demanda la maîtresse des cartes. Syaoran se tourna vers elle. " Pas mal pour une débutante. " comenta le garçon. Venant de Syaoran, c'était un compliment. Sakura regarda l'épée de bois qu'elle avait à ses côtés. " Pourquoi utilise-t-on pas de vrai épée en métal ? " le questionna-t-elle. "Pour la simple raisons que je veux que nous gardions tous nos morceaux. " dit simplement Syaoran. "Hey ! Je suis pas si mauvaise que ça " s'indigna Sakura. Syaoran émit un son que Sakura qualifia de rire. " Biensûr que non ! Si tu n'es pas habituer, tu risque de te blesser ou de blesser les autres. C'est pour cette raison que tu pratique avec une épée de bois. " la rassura le jeune magicien. Devant l'air abattu de son amie, il s'empressa d'ajouter : " Je sais que c'est plate, mais tous doivent commencer par-là. " " Toi aussi, tu as passer par-là ? " demanda Sakura. Syaoran lui lanca un regard froid. " Biensûr que oui. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je suis né ainsi, avec toute mes compétances martials. " Sakura baissa la tête et rougit. Elle se trouvait idiote d'avoir poser une question si insignifiante. " Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais c'est ainsi. Je n'est jamais vraiment su se que c'était d'être un enfant. L'entreinement ma volé mon enfance. " soupira Syaoran. La maîtresse des cartes fut frappé par la dureter de mots de son ami. " Syaoran, tu es toujours un enfant. " lui dit-elle. Le jeune magicien secoua la tête tristement. " J'ai arreté d'être un enfant quand j'ai commencé la magie. " " Mais tu avais le choix. " s'exclama Sakura en possant gentiment la main sur celle de Syaoran , en signe d'encouragement. Le garçon répondit à son geste en serant doucement le doigt de la jeune fille. " J'aurais aimé avoir le choix. " Le deux ami restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Jamais Syaoran n'avait osé se confier ainsi. Il regarda l'heure. "As-tu soif? " demanda-t-il. Sakura hocha la tête. "Tu veux venir chez-moi. " proposa le garcon en rougissant. Sakura obtempera. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Syaoran. Sakura était un peu déçut, elle aurait aimé continuer la conversation.  
[{[{[{[{[{[{  
Sakura et Syaoran montaient l'escalier quand le garçon bouscula une jeune femme. "Mille pardon! " s'exclame-t-il en reprenant son équilibre. La jeune femme lui sourit. " Pas de problème ! " dit-elle en le saluant " Je suis Astrid Ramona. Je viens d'emménager dans le bloc. " Syaoran et Sakura était déconcertés. " Enchanté, je suis Li Syaoran et voici mon amie Kinomoto Sakura. " repont poliment le garçon. " Vous habiter tout les deux ici? " demanda Ramona. "Non, seulement Li habite ici. " répondit Sakura. La femme posa ses yeux noir sur elle. Sakura se senti transprèsé par le regard de Ramona. Quelque chose chez cette femme la rendait méfiente.  
Syaoran regarda de nouveau l'heure. Sakura remarqua que Syaoran semblait nerveux. Ramona du le remarquer aussi. " Je vais vous laisser, vous semblez occupé. " les salua-t-elle. " Au plaisir de vous revoir. " s'écria Syaoran en agrippant Sakura par la main et continua son assantion. Romona ragarda le jeune homme disparaître dans le couloir. " Sur noius allons nous revoir, Li Syaoran, mais je doute que note prochaine rencontre te plaise. " pensa-t-elle avant disparaître a son tour, dans une flamme.  
A suivre…  
Alors pas trop pire! Svp, je voudrai avoir vos commentaires. La suitte prochainement.  



	2. une surprise

ZLa VengenceR  
Partie 2  
Sakura et Syaoran arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de celui-ci. " Est-ce que tous tes voisins sont aussi bizarre ? " demanda la jeune magicienne. " Par chance, non. " repondit le chinois. Il ouvrit la porte. " Si vous voulez vous donner la peine d'entrer. " dit Syaoran avec une révérence. Sakura lui sourit et entra. " Syaoran, pourquoi il fait si noir ... " "SURPRISE ! " cria six voix. Alors les lumières s'allumèrent. " Joyeuse anniversaire, nos vœux les plus sincères. Joyeuse anniversaire, Sakura. Joyeuse anniversaire. " chantèrent en cœur Daidoji Tomoyo, Mihara Chiharu, Yanagiswa Naoko, Sasaki Rika, Yamazaki Takashi et Li Syaoran. Tomoyo approcha de sa meilleure amie, caméra à la main. " J'espère que tu apprécies notre surprise. " Sakura sorti de son éberlument et prit Tomoyo dans ses bras. " Merci, Tomoyo. " Elle se tourna vers ses amis. " Merci à vous tous. " Syaoran éteignit les lumière et alla ouvrir les rideaux. Sakura regarda les décorations. Les guirlandes et les ballons donnaient à l'appartement de Syaoran un air joyeux et chaleureux qui ne lui était pas habituel. Naoko et Rika sorti des chapeaux de fête pendant que ChiHaru et Takashi apportèrent le cadeau au salon. " Si tu veux bien passer au salon. " dit Tomoyo.  
  
Quand tout le monde fut assis Syaoran apporta un gâteau sur lequel tronait 13 chadelles. " Oh, vous êtes des amour! " s'écria Sakura. Syaoran assis à sa droite et lui tendit un couteau. " Arrêt de parler et coupe le gâteau. Nous avons tous faim. " Après que chacun eu sa part de gâteau, il se mit à parler de tout et de rien. " Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que Tomoyo est réussi à embarquer Syaoran dans cette histoire. " commanta Naoko. " Aucun garçon ne peu resiter au yeux doux de Tomoyo. " explica Rika. Sakura approuva avant de demander : " Qui a fait le gâteau? " Ses amis pointa le garçon assis à sa droite. " Tu fais le ménage, la vaiselle et d'excellent gâteau. Tu es bon a marier Syaoran. " blaqua Sakura. Celui-ci baissa les yeux. Chaque fois que quelqu'un parlait de mariage, Syaoran ne pouvais s'empécher de penser à Meiling et a la peine qu'il lui avait faite. Mais elle avait compris la situation et avait brissé leurs vœux de mariage. " Savez-vous d'où vient le gâteau de fête ? " intervena Takashi "Tout à commencer quand un grand roi de l'Atlantis... " Pendant près d'une heure ils écoutèrent les histoires de Takashi.  
  
Après se fut le temps des cadeaux. De la part de Rika, Sakura reçu une broche en forme de fleur de cerisier. Chiharu et Takashi lui offrit un livre portant sur l'escrime ; ils avaient remarqué son intérêt naissant pour cette disipline. Tomoyo lui promit de lui donner son cadeau, le jour de sa fête le 1er avril, car elle n'avait pas fini. Naoko fut la prochaine elle offra à Sakura un talisment pour repouser les esprits. Tous connaissaient la peur maladive des fantomes de la jeune fille. Sakura les remercia tous. " Il reste celui-ci. " dit Syaoran en lui tendant un autre cadeau. Ce qu'il contenait fit monter des larmes aux yeux de la maîtresse des cartes. Syoaran lui avait offer une boite de bois asser grande pour contenir le livre de Sakura. Elle se rappella d'avoir parler qu'elle avait peur que quelqu'un trouve le livre contenant ses cartes magiques. Sur le couvercle était gravé, au centre un bâton à tête d'oiseau croiser avec un bâton orné d'une étoile. Chaque coin de la boîte representait un ami : en haut à droite il avait une camétra pour représentent Tomoyo, en bas à droite une lune ailée représentait Yue, à gauche en bas il un gâteau représantant Keroberos. Pour finir, une épée ornait le coin supérieur gauche. Des soleils, des étoiles et des lunes décoraient le tour de la boite. Le dessous de la boite était le plus travailler. Le cercle de Clow et le cercle de Sakura se croisait. Le travail était tellement personnel que Sakura comprit que Syaoran avait fait cette boîte lui-même. La jeune fille dépossa la boîte et prit le jeune magicien dans ses bras. La peau Syaoran devint cramoisie "Merci! C'est magnifique! " dit-elle.  
  
Naoko prit la boîte et l'observa. Quand elle vit la sérure elle ne put s'empécher de poser une question : " Où est la clé? " " Naoko a raison. " approuva Sakura. Syaoran lui fit un demi-sourir énigmatique. " Devine! " Sakura regarda fixement la boîte. Pendant plusieurs minute tous chercha la solution. " Ton pendantif! " s'écria soudainement Tomoyo en claquant des mains. " Hey se n'est pas du jeu. " dit le garçon d'un air fausement indigné. Sakura sorti la clé du seau sacrée. À sa grande surprise, la boîte s'ouvra. L'intérieure était en veloure rose. Dans le couvercle il aivait quatre signatures : Tomoyo, Kero, Yue et Syaoran. "Comment? " murmura Sakura en se tourna vers le garçon. " Secret professionnel. " répondit-il simplement. La fête continua jusqu'à six heure. Il restait que Tomoyo, Sakura et Syaoran. " Qu'elle journée. " dit Sakura " Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir une journée aussi remplie. " Tomoyo dépossa son camescope. " Je suis content que sa t'est plus. Nous avons travaillé fort pour que sa marche. " La maîtresse des cartes hocha la tête et regarda autour d'elle. L'appartement de Syaoran qui était d'habitude si propre, était méconnaissable. " Besoin d'aide pour le ménage? " demanda-t-elle. Le garçon secoua la tête. Soudain le téléphone sonna. Syaoran alla repondre. Quand il revient, il portait les mateaux des deux filles. "Ton frère vient d'appellé. Ton père, la mère de Tomoyo, Yukito et lui vous attende pour souper. " dit-il en aidant Sakura a mettre son manteau. Durant qu'elles metaient leursouliers, il repartit vers la cuisine. Il revint avec un bol dans lequel il avait une part de gâteau. " Je crois que la peluche va aimer ça. " Sakura prit le bole et l'embrassa gentiment sur la joue. " Merci pour la journée. " Les deux jeunes filles sortirent. À peine avaient-elles fait deux pas que la voix de Syaoran les interpella. " Sakura n'arrive pas en retard à ton prochain cours. " dit-il. Sakura éclata de rire et parti.  
[{[[{[{[{[{{  
Pendant le souper, dans la chambre de Sakura...  
  
Kero soupira, il venait de perdre une troisième parti de suite. Il n'avait même pas d'appétit pour mager la part de gâteau que Sakura lui avait apporté. Son regard et ses pensée étaient constament tourné vers la pivoine rouge qui avait caché dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit à nouveau le tiroir qui lui servait de chambre et resorti la fleur. Il ne voulait pas inquieté Sakura avec cette histoire temps qu'il ne l'aurait pas comprise. " je suis sur que cette fleur est la clé d l'énigme. " Soudainement la fleur se mit à brillée. Elle brillait si fort que le gardien du la lacher pour se protéger les yeux. " Alors, Kéroberos, on ne salut plus ses veille amie? " demanda une voix féminine. Kero ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui se tenait un spectre du passé. " Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir un jour été ton ami, Morana. " dit-il. " Alors c,est ici qu'habite la grande maîtresse des cartes. " dit la magicienne. "Que veux-tu à Sakura? "demanda Kero, sur ses gardes. Morana lui fit un sourire cruel. "Qui te dit que je lui veux quelque chose à cette magicienne de quatre sous. " Le gardien ne répondit rien. " Je voulais simplement que tu lui dises que tout ses efforts pour protèger le dernier décendent de Clow Read restont vain. Même si elle reste avec lui jour et nuit, son ami est condanné. "Alors tout devient clair pour Kero. " Tu es apres le petit morveux. " s'écria-t-il. La jeune femme aux cheveux rouge lui fit un air fausement indigné. " Ne me dit pas que vous ne l'aviez pas deviner avant. Cette jeune fille est plus idiote que je le pensais. " Avant que Kero puis répliquer, elle continua. " J'aurais aimer parler plus longtemps, mais j'ai une vengence à assouvir. Après tant d'année, je vais enfin avoir raison de Clow Read. " Dans un éclat de rire et une flamme, elle disparu.  
  
" Je dois faire quelque chose, sinon le petit morveux est perdu. " pensa Kerobero. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'avouer, Kero aimait bien Syaoran. Sur certain point il lui rappellait son défunt maître. Alors il entendit le rire de Sakura venant de la salle à manger. " Si j'attend que Sakura est fini son souper, il sera trop tard. " Il prit sa décision. " Esperons que Sakura ne soit pas trop fâchée. " Il se diriga vers la cuisine. Quand il vit toute convive qui prenait par au repas, il hésita de nouveau. " Hé puis merde ! " murmura-t-il en s'élanca "Sakura, vite il faut sauver Syaoran " Fujitaka et Sonomi se levèrent en crient, Touya et Yukito le fixait sans comprendre, Tomoyo et Sakura étaient blanche comme des draps. " KÉRO...mais qu'es que tu ... fait là ? " bégaya la maîtresse des cartes. " Pas le temps de t'expliquer. Morana est après Syaoran. " la coupa Kero. " Morana ? " s'écria Yukito. Yue reprit alors sa véritable apparence.Voyant cela, Sonomi s'évanouie.   
  
" Sakura utilise la carte du sommeil pour les endormirent. " s'écria Kero. " Carte du sommeil, part les pouvoir qui me sont conféré, liber ta puissance et endorent tout le monde. " ordonna Sakura. Alors son père s'éfondra à côté de Sonomi. Touya resta debout et fixant sa cadette. "Mais comment? "s'écria Sakura en voyant son frère résiter au pouvoir de la carte. " Nous risquon d'avoir besoin de son aide. " intervena Yue. "Q'est qu'on attend? " demanda Kero. " Morana n'attendra pas avant de passer à l'attaque. " Dès qu'ils fuèrent à l'extérieur, Kerobero reprit sa forme originelle. " Yue occupe toi de Touya, je m'occupe des demoiselles. " " Tu vas tous de même pas embarquer sur cette ... chose? " demanda Touya quand il vit sa petite sœur approcher de Kero. " Bien sur, c'est le moyen le plus rapide de rendre à Syaoran. " répondit Sakura. " Comment peux tu voler au secoure de cette peste. " argumenta l'ainé. Sakura soupira. " Touya, se qui c'est passé la première fois C,est du passé. Nous sommes les seules personne sur qui il peut conter en se moment. "dit-elle en prennant place sur Kerobero. " Par chance, j'ai apporté ma caméra. " s'exclama Tomoyo en prennant place dérrière Sakura. Yue prit Touya dans ses bras. Ils s'envolairent. Sakura avait tout son âme tourné vers son Syaoran. " Tien bon Syaoran, ont arrive. "  
  
  
  
1  
  
  



End file.
